Minotaur's String
by Vuirneen
Summary: Why Kouyuu really went home with Reishin.


I love Saiunkoku, but I'm not used to writing fics that aren't based around _Dragon Knights_. I just haven't watched the series as much as I've read those books. I figured that something light and easy would be the best way to express the Saiunkoku love.

Please enjoy.

oOo

* * *

oOo

A small boy, burdened with a heavy load, stomped up the street for the fifth time. He glared to either side of him, making heavy work of his journey, before heading down one of the busier lanes and returning moments later.

"I can't believe it," he muttered, spitting out a syllable with every step.

He stamped down another side-road, plucking a spray as he passed by a plum tree that had survived many such assaults already.

"They're doing this to get at me."

Little puffs of dust wafted into the air and coated the stalls that lined the little street. He was oblivious.

Another five minutes of tromping brought him back to the lane.

"Gah!" he exclaimed, finally stopping. "I've looked all over and it's not here - it's not anywhere - so I might as well set up nearby."

His grumbles and mutterings as he slinked off to the side of the road and unburdened himself were inaudible. They grew no louder when he took a square of cloth and unrolled it onto the ground. He was still indistinct as he unpacked and laid out a number of objects of dubious value.

The last item in his bag was a bowl, into which he poured a number of wooden markers. This time, his neighbour leaned close enough to hear "There was even a bakery. 'Oooh, smell the food, Kouyuu. You'll easily find us just using your nose.' 'No problem, Kouyuu. You'll be fine.' Hah!"

He laid several sprays from the plum tree beside him and seated himself on the ground.

"I only went to set up," he grumbled, folding his arms and glaring at anyone that came nearby. "I followed all the instructions I was given, but they lead to a well, so I came home."

A few carts wandered past and some curious shoppers browsed nearby - the small boy was given a wide berth.

"Except that somebody had moved it," he hissed.

The nearby browsers put an extra step between them and the boy.

"I've walked up and I've walked down and there is definitely no bakery shop in this town."

His arms folded themselves again, as an opulent carriage came nearby.

"I saw it though, I even helped the baker to move in." he said. The carriage stopped and a side-window slid open to part reveal a rich-looking nobleman.

"What are you selling?" asked the man.

"Lots," snapped the boy, unsettled by the new arrival.

The man remained inside, not even looking at the ground before disparaging the stall. "I see. Is the junk over there the prize for the lottery?"

"If you're going to harass me, thanks but no thanks." _Jerk. I bet no-one steals his home, or moves it without telling him,_ the boy thought, pointedly looking away from the rich man, uncomfortable to be so near.

The nobleman seemed to laugh, before opening the back of the carriage and hopping out.

_That's it!_ thought the boy. _They've moved the bakery! ...but why?_

The man fumbled in his purse and handed over enough for one token from the bowl. The boy held it out and he reached in.

_I know. They've run away!_ He fumed on as the nobleman showed the result. " You get the consolation prize," he muttered and handed over a spray from the forsaken tree.

"Are these plum flowers?" asked the rude noble, looking at him in a way which the boy felt was slightly wrong.

_They must have spent time planning this._

"Even first prize couldn't have been better."

_They lured me out this morning and ran off probably as soon as I was out the door. _

"It's quite the excellent deal." The noble was still rabbiting on.

_How could they do that to me?_

"Were your parents the ones who thought of this?"

"I don't have any parents!" spat the boy, looking away from the man. _Not any more._

"All right... I'll adopt you."

The boy froze, his thoughts tumbling in his head. _Wouldn't it serve them right if a wealthy man took me away? Wouldn't they regret having tricked me if I lived somewhere else?_ He stood up and looked at the carriage. The nobleman smiled and reached out an arm to guide him from the stall. _Wouldn't it be nice to have one of those, to be taken directly home after being sent to the wrong place; to have someone to take you to and fro, without worrying about getting lost?_

He let himself be lead into the carriage, left everything behind, let the heavy bundle that had pinched his shoulders and befouled his mood further get dusty from the wheels of the carriage as it pulled out. Inside, he looked at the stranger. His heart warmed. _I'll never get lost again._

oOo_  
_

* * *

oOo

Let's ignore the obvious flaw that Kouyuu was renamed by Reishin. Please?


End file.
